Software testing is a process performed to evaluate the quality of the software product or service being tested. Test techniques include, but are not limited to, the process of executing a test case to run a program, project, or application in a controlled environment with a set of test inputs or execution conditions to verify compliance with a specific requirement.
Code coverage is a metric that may be used to describe the level or degree to which the source code of a software application is tested by a particular test case. A program with high code coverage has been more thoroughly tested and has a lower chance of containing software bugs than a software application with low code coverage.